Talk:GN-003 Gundam Kyrios
Citations needed Can we get some backing for the numbers like 30 MILION tons of explosives in the Tail Unit or Kyrios having a GN field?--Nkuzmik 16:13, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Kyrios having a GN Field is directly seen in the anime in S115 during the desert battle. Best evidence there is. -SonicSP 21:53, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Too bad it's a 1-2 time thing that ends up getting overlooked in various games for unknown reasons.--ReiKusanagi 10:22, June 23, 2012 (UTC) :You mean the GN Field? -SuperSonicSP 15:39, June 23, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it's a bit of an infamous sticking point that the Kyrios doesn't have it as an ability in SRW Z2 and G Gen world. Re: You're talking about Kyrios' tail unit. If you want, you can look at the episode when CB was in Ceylon and Kyrios used the tail unit's missiles. And I think if you check the MAHQ section for Kyrios you'll find the exact numbers. As for the GN Field, he only uses it once during that Project G in S1. It's when he's being bombarded by enemy forces you see that the black rear "cockpit" piece on Kyrios is facing upwards.Gaeaman788 16:29, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :No joy on MAHQ for the numbers, nor is there a ref on the field. Do you recall which episode it is? I know Arios has a field that is in the spec but never gets used--Nkuzmik 16:44, December 4, 2009 (UTC) iy was episode 3, and actually, its not 30 megaton. the HRL engineers said that the tail unit carried missiles of the 300 kg explosive type. also, they are not shown to emit GN Particles, so are they really gn missiles/ bombs???? also, i recall seeing the kyrios launching gn missiles from the black parts on the legs, is this just me, or did it realy happen? Bravecommander 09:35, November 30, 2010 (UTC) GN Drive and time skip I was just rewatching S2E3 and it rather clearly shows Kyrios in HRL/Federation custody and the GN Drive being removed. Do any of the manga or side stories explain how CB got that drive back?--Nkuzmik 16:37, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Allelujah ejected the GN-Drive before being captured. Fon Spaak from 00F recovered the GN-Drive. Bronx01 16:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) I can understand your confusion, I had the same thought when I first saw the episode. However, the pod that they carrried away from the Kyrios was the medical pod they put Allelujah in. Totem 00:21, April 2, 2010 (UTC) GN Submachine Gun! O_o'' '' Why the hell do we not have anything on the GN Submachine Gun, considering its the main weapon of choice for Kyrios. We have enough sources and info on it! so why do we not have anything about it in the armaments section? Crazy and also, we have a manual spread in the photo gallery that calls it a GN Beam Submachine Gun. Dav7d2 19:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :I think it's because it's self explanatory, especially for fans of FPS games, it's a machine gun that fires beams, you can't really go into much detail without being redundant. And as for the manual, the writers have been known for not being able to make up their minds. -The Phantom Impact - The ultimate Super Robot from beneath the heavens 03:39, December 7, 2010 (UTC) GN Submachinegun has light attacking power in sacrifice for high firing rate according to the HG manual. It may sounds fairly obvious and it is actually but this is important because we have an actual source that describes it. -SonicSP 09:19, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Kyrios aftermath! http://www.gundamgallery.com/data/media/44/GundamGallery%20Gundam%2000%20Ss%20126.jpg what the f...I don't remeber this, it must have been in the special edition! -Dav7d2 13:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, it's not. It's from S203, around 5 minutes in plus/minus. It's probably the only hint in the anime to where Kyrios Drive went since it's already gone when retrieved by the ESF''(Kyrios Drive and Allelujah seperation mystery was never elaborated in the anime). Even in that screenshot, you can see the "TBS" symbol on the top right, indicating it's a TV episode. :You may have forgotten it because it is a short flashback by Kati while she is commanding the A-LAWS ship before CB's prison break. It wasn't a "live" event, the screen was showing this while Kati was doing her monologue in her head talking about the captured CB pilot ''(IE Allelujah) 4 years prior. :Kyrios's final aftermatch was shown in a G-R00MS chapter with the HRL doing experiments in it to in their developement of their own GNMS. Data from the mix-match experiment was contributed to the developement of the Ahead later. -SonicSP 09:17, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Optical Camouflage Can someone please add Optical Camouflage to Special Equipment and Features I'm not sure how to. "Targeted and firi....Where'd he go?" Wingstrike 11:00, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Done I placed it there already. Kyrios was never seen using the OC, but since every other 3rd Generation Gundam save Nadleeh had used it, its reasonable to assume that its a standard feature. Especially so when Abohool and Arios are known to have used it. -SuperSonicSP 01:03, May 18, 2011 (UTC) What a minute, i don't recall seeing that as a feature anywhere in the literature nor the series. Was it one of those special feature only written in a guide book or something or we just presume it is? Cause I only remember Exia with that ability. Taikage 03:58, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :Are you referring to Optical Camouflage? We've seen Dynames, Virtue and Exia all use it in S1 anime IIRC. I can't check the episode to reconfirm now in case my memory is faulty, but I think Virtue used it while being beside Exia during their introduction in the desert battle. For Dynames, I think was during the episode where the Imam was eventually rescued from Ali by Celestial Being in Azadistan, Dynames can be seen coming out of it after Lockon decided to sortie after leaving Liu Mei (Setsuna was seen sorting from a different location). :Kyrios was never mentioned to or seen to have used it I think but I really think its safe in this case given how it seems standard fare for the other three, as well as its predecessor and successor being stated/described to have used it. -SuperSonicSP 04:14, May 19, 2012 (UTC) ::If I remember correctly in 00P, the feature is implemented in all the 3rd generation mobile suits, so I think it should not be a problem. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 04:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Flight Unit How come we never talk about the Flight Unit being detachable from the back of Kyrios and the GN Drive being exposed and emitting particles in the article. Since, Ian removes the Flight Unit and uncovers the GN Drive on the back during the GN-X battle "Fallen Angels" (2nd to last episode during season 1). -Dav7d2 - I like edit naked when no one is around! >;D 14:20, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :I guess it would be an interesting thing to say. Something along the lines of it needing to rely on its GN Drive for propulsion when the Flight module is removed. -SuperSonicSP 22:58, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Engineering History Guys, I'm trying to give a complete profile on Kyrios, but its design features and history throws me off a bit mainly because Abulhool had more of a Macross Valkyrie look and Kyrios seems to take inspiration elsewhere. Did CB ever used the AEU-05/92 AEU Hellion Initium or another MS as inspiration to build Kyrios? If you guys got any more details about its creation history, that would definitely help as I'm grasping straws here, thanks in advance. Taikage 20:55, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think it was mentioned where they got its inspiration from, if they got it from anywhere at all. On an unrelated note, I noticed a lot sentences that look like they need citation needed tags. -SuperSonicSP 23:13, May 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm not done with the profile yet, but once I finish, think you can fill it in? Thanks! Taikage 11:16, May 21, 2012 (UTC) About the GN Arms & Assault Container Guys, was there any sort of data that suggests Kyrios could use the GN Arms or Assault Container? I'm pretty sure there aren't that Kyrios candock nor fit into either of these units, but I'm just checking. Thanks. Taikage 08:30, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ok, I rechecked the episode when Lockon I fought Ali. When Exia exited the Assault Container, I checked the exit port and it's spacious enough to fit any of the Gundams, so I'm going to say it can use the assault container, GN Arms...that's another story, cause it's GN Drive cone is different from the rest of the Gundams to even dock with it. Taikage 17:04, June 24, 2012 (UTC) :Each GN Arms seems to be designed for a specific Gundam (Type E, Type D), so it Kyrios were to use one, it would need a customized one as well, which we have not seen or heard about. -SuperSonicSP 13:44, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I can imagine Virtue and Kyrios requiring GN arms more heavily customized than the ones we did see.--ReiKusanagi 14:26, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm going under the assumption that Kyrios and Virtue were designed under different platforms and likely wouldn't be able to use the GN Arms. Given that Exia and Dynames have essentially the same conical drive, and the GN Arms only differ by the arm weapons, it would make sense that Kyrios and virtue can't use them.Gaeaman788: admin on Gundam Wiki 18:10, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I'm under the opinion/impression that Exia and Dynames might have problems equipping each others (can probably fit though) or getting them to work properly. You never know with customized equipment (and the GN Arms seen so far are have been labelled as such), there might be more inner engineering and compatibility problems then just a simple fit. For the moment, there hasn't been an officially designated default GN Arms outside of games anyways despite the the similarity of the two designs and their model numbers, so even if the cones do fit, we have nothing to label them by anyways. -SuperSonicSP 20:31, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Blast yield!! So, about the Tail Unit section... Where the heck did 30-megaton bombs come from? I'm pretty sure the show only tells us how powerful the missiles are, and I'm also pretty sure the yield was in kilograms. For the sake of scale, the Tsar Bomba is the most powerful nuclear device detonated by mankind, and that had a blast yield of 50 megatons. Raikouga (talk) 02:27, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :Whatever the show said is probably correct, I guess we need someone to check it out and source it. Whatever the case, I'm pretty sure the blast yield source did not came from an external source like a manual, to my memory. There's always a chance a sub somewhere got the translation wrong, and that's why we're possibly getting different mentions of the yield. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 03:01, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :If its about the description from Episode 3, HRL checked that "the missiles were of the 300 kilogram guided type." --Bronx01 (talk| ) 06:43, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :: That's "0.3 ton"...it's either somebody pull stuff from their ass again, or they fail basic match. --My girlfriend is a loli. 07:54, January 30, 2013 (UTC) :: Apologies for the late reply. Anyways, since 300 kg comes out to around 660 pounds, I'm actually perfectly willing to accept that as accurate, given that this show is supposed to be happening three hundred years in the future. If no one has any objections, I'll go ahead and make the change if it hasn't been done already. Raikouga (talk) 04:56, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :It would be nice to have it in the same units as stated in the anime, Im not sure whether the article still has the 30-megaton thing. -SuperSonicSP (talk) 17:55, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hold the salt, please so...in the variants section, the wiki lists a 'Salty Kyrios', but there's no link, or info anywhere on the page. So...can we get some info on it? or just remove it? Rui Usagi (talk) 19:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) (sorry, forgot to sign) : Ok, apparently Salty Kyrios is the recolored variant from GBFT? Rui Usagi (talk) 19:41, April 14, 2015 (UTC) ::It is. It's just that. A recolor. HPZ - O.N.E. (talk) 21:47, April 14, 2015 (UTC)